Woods of Ypres
Woods of Ypres were a blackened doom metal band from Ontario, Canada. Biography Formation & History Woods of Ypres was formed in Windsor, Ontario in 2002 by David Gold, Aaron Palmer, and Brian McManus. The trio released the first Woods Of Ypres demo, Against the Seasons: Cold Winter Songs from the Dead Summer Heat, the same year. In 2003, David Gold moved to Toronto to begin working on a full-length album. In 2004, the band's first full-length album, Pursuit of the Sun & Allure of the Earth, was released on David Gold's record label, Krankenhaus Records. The third Woods of Ypres album, Woods III: Deepest Roots & Darkest Blues, was released at the end of 2007. Contrasting the two albums, critic Laura Taylor wrote, "While Pursuit of the Sun verged on metalized Pink Floyd, Woods’ latest unearths more of the band’s black and dark metal inspirations". In 2008, the band was featured on the cover of Unrestrained! Magazine. After a work stint in South Korea, David Gold moved the band to his hometown of Sault Ste. Marie, Ontario in 2008, where they recorded their fourth album Woods IV: The Green Album the following year. Released in November 2009, Exclaim! called it "the band's most amorphous and powerful creature so far." Earlier in 2009, Woods of Ypres also put out a compilation of 12 of the songs from their three main Krankenhaus-released albums entitled Independent Nature 2002-2007 and a vinyl-only single release of their 2004 song "Allure of the Earth", which also featured a cover of that song by Australian cellists Sebastian Simpson and Chris Doig. Sessions towards an unreleased EP named Woods 4.5: You Were The Light were made in Sault Ste. Marie in 2010 as well, but just two tracks from those sessions have been released as part of a vinyl-only single named Home in 2011, which has retroactively been referred to as Woods 4.5 in some interviews. Woods of Ypres announced their breakup in late 2010 partly due to frontman David Gold's move to Kuwait for work reasons, but it was announced that fall that the split was entirely false, and that Woods of Ypres had signed to Earache Records, who would later put out the band's last two studio albums. Woods of Ypres' lineups had been noticeably unstable since their inception, with only David Gold participating on every release by the band. Woods of Ypres' live lineups ranged from three to six members at differing points, while two of their full length albums only credit two musicians as full band members. Singles and compilations aside, the only band member to appear on two of the band's main albums other than Gold was keyboardist Jessica Rose, who performed on both Pursuit of the Sun & Allure of the Earth and Woods III. All of Woods of Ypres's albums (except Woods V) saw their initial release on independent labels ran by David Gold, including Krankenhaus Records from 2004 to 2009, and Practical Art Records from 2009 to 2011. While Krankenhaus released albums by a few different Canadian metal bands, Practical Art only released albums from musical projects that David was a performer on. As well, Woods of Ypres were notorious for their independently ran and booked headlining tours of Canada and the United States. Death of David Gold Woods of Ypres played their last concert in Richmond, Virginia on June 9, 2011. Band members David Gold & Joel Violette recorded the band's final studio album Woods 5: Grey Skies & Electric Light that August at Beach Road Studios in Goderich, Ontario. On December 21, 2011, David Gold died at age 31, in an automobile collision near Barrie, Ontario. Gold's passing ended plans for Woods of Ypres to play their first ever European tour in early 2012, along with scuttling the planned debuts of new band members Brendan Hayter & Rae Amitay. Guitarist Joel Violette has indicated in interviews that Woods of Ypres will not record a new studio album without Gold, effectively ending the band. Woods of Ypres' fifth & final studio album, Woods 5: Grey Skies & Electric Light, was released on February 27, 2012 in Europe, with the North American release coming two months later. Official tribute concerts in Toronto and Sault Ste. Marie were held in April 2012 in David's memory, featuring bands like Kittie and Novembers Doom on the bill. The former served as the CD release party for Woods 5, while the latter saw Woods of Ypres alums Joel Violette, Bryan Belleau, and Rae Amitay play an acoustic tribute set of Woods of Ypres material. A Woods of Ypres tribute album is currently in production., while the surviving members of Woods of Ypres' final lineup have since joined forces in the New Brunswick-based black metal band Thrawsunblat. Members ;Final lineup * David Gold — vocals, guitars, bass, drums (2002–2011) * Joel Violette — lead guitar, studio bass (2010–2011) * Brendan Hayter — bass (2011) * Rae Amitay — drums (2011) ;Other members * Brian McManus — guitar, vocals (2002–2003) * Aaron Palmer — bass, vocals (2002–2003) * Colin Wysman — guitars (2002) * Robin Cross — vocals (2003) * Dustin Black — guitars (2003) * Steve Jones — guitars (2003–2004) * Connor Sharpe — bass (2003–2004) * Jessica Rose — keyboards (2003–2008) * Dan Hulse — bass guitar, vocals (2005–2007) * Chris "Mezz" Mezzabotta — drums (2005–2007) * Shawn Stoneman — guitars (2007) * Evan Madden — drums (2008–2011) * Lee Maines — guitars (2008) * Brian Holmes — keyboards (2008) * Steve Furgiuele — bass (2008–2009) * Bryan Belleau — guitar (2008–2010) * Shane Madden - bass (2009-2011) Discography Extended plays * Against the Seasons: Cold Winter Songs from the Dead Summer Heat (2002, Krankenhaus Records, Night Birds Records) Full lengths * Pursuit of the Sun & Allure of the Earth (2004, Krankenhaus Records) * Woods III: The Deepest Roots and Darkest Blues (2008, Krankenhaus Records) * Woods IV: The Green Album (2009, Practical Art Records, Earache Records) * Woods 5: Grey Skies & Electric Light (2012, Earache Records) Other releases * Independent Nature 2002-2007 - compilation (2009, Krankenhaus Records) * Allure of the Earth - vinyl single (2009, Krankenhaus Records) * Home - vinyl single (2011, Practical Art Records) External links * Official website * Woods of Ypres at MySpace Category:Canadian bands Category:Doom metal bands Category:Black metal bands